Ronin Blood
by Vampire Ronin
Summary: This is just another version of them being Vampires, but Ryo is the full bred Vamp. Will the other 4 accept him for what he is and what's going to happen with them? Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1 Out Of Place

**Ronin Blood**

**Different Version**

**Not a rewrite of the RW TV Show!**

_Chapter 1 Out Of Place:_

Ryo Sanada was very different from his four best friends. He was nothing like them. The only good thing that came from it, was that he was able to go out into the daylight.

What he was worried about, though, was he couldn't and can't eat solid foods, so he was never around whenever they ate. But because he was never present during breakfast, lunch, or dinner did his friends ever figure it out?

If they did see right through his actions, wouldn't they have said something, confronted him?

Or were they keeping it secret and waiting for him to tell them whenever he was ready?

If that were so and they did know, then did that mean that they accepted him?

If they didn't know, but noticed he acted strange, different, should he tell them what he was anyway, they were his best friends after all?

Ryo wondered why the armor of Wildfire chose him. Was it because it trusted him, knew that he was one of those good vampires who wouldn't hurt a human?

The armors were mainly for a human to wear, but he guessed his armor decided to change that.


	2. Chapter 2 Cleaning With Blood

_Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up! I'll try to get ch. 3 up as soon as I can!_

_Will, hope you enjoy!_

_And just to get the chapter title clear, no one's actually cleaning with blood. You'll understand once you read. :) _

**Chapter 2 Cleaning With Blood:**

Cye Mouri was home alone today, everyone else went off to do their own thing.

There wasn't much to do so he decided to clean around the house.

He started in the living room then worked his way around to the second floor. None of his friends cared if he entered their room and cleaned up after them-though neither of them were messy, their rooms still needed dusting and vacuuming every once and awhile.

Cye wasn't anyone's maid of course. Everyone did do their share of house chores.

He got to Ryo's room, which was the last door at the end of the hallway.

He started picking up the dirty laundry around the bed so he could vacuum when he saw something poking out from under the bed.

It looked like red plastic.

Cye, curious on what it was, bent down to pick it up thinking it had to have been trash.

But it wasn't trash nor red plastic at all!

It was something else!

"Oh my god! What the…?"

Cye couldn't believe on what he was looking down at in his hands.

It was a pack of blood, something that you would only find in hospitals and even blood banks.

"What is Ryo doing with this?"

"Cye?"

Cye jumped at the sound of the voice.

It was Ryo's.

Cye quickly hid the pack of blood behind his back.

"Cye," Ryo repeated? "Hand it over." He placed his hand out for Cye to place the blood in it.

"H-hand what over?"

"Like you don't know."

Cye swallowed hard. He was freaking out. He was starting to back away from the friend he thought he knew.

"I can explain why I have that. But first, you have to give that to me."

"I, I don't know if, if I want to."

"Cye please. What you think of me is only half right. I'm still that same guy you've been friends with and fought alongside with. None of that has changed."

Cye looked away from him, going through on what Ryo just said and the good he's done these past few years.

After that Cye gave in, handing over the pack of blood.

"How long have you been like this?"

"My whole life."

"So then, how old are you?"

Ryo chuckled at that. "I'm a year younger than you, which makes me the same age as the other three."

"Really?"

Ryo laughed again. "Yes. Really."

"So you're not going to try and kill me or the others, are you?"

"No, of course not. You're my best friends. I will never hurt any of you."

"That's a relief, but what if you get really hungry?"

"Will, hopefully I'll be able to control myself."

"And if you were starving and one of us volunteered to give you our blood?"

"I'll fight myself from killing any of you."

Cye smiled. "I guess you are the same old Ryo I know. With the exception of some new information." He laughed a little.

"So you're alright about what I am?"

"It's different, but at least it explains why you never ate with us."

"Sorry I'm not able to try any of the food you make. I keep hearing how good they are."

"It's alright. It's understandable."

They heard a car pull into the driveway. Cye looked out the window to see who it was. It was Kento and Rowen.

"Do you plan on telling the rest of our friends or do you want to have them find out the way I did?"

Ryo didn't say anything. He just looked out the window at his two friends who just returned from Tokyo and thought on what he should do.

Will the other three accept him just as easily as Cye did or will it be worse?


	3. Chapter 3 Had It

Chapter 3 Had It:

A week went by since Cye found out Ryo's secret.

Ryo decided against telling the others, feeling that if he told them, he'll somehow ruin their lives.

Even though Cye accepted him, he couldn't see the others doing the same.

So, he was going to try and be more careful on where he hid the blood bags.

But what was he going to do about the solid foods? His body wouldn't accept such things. If he were to try and eat any solid his body would react by throwing it up, and he knew that wouldn't be a pretty picture.

* * *

It was around six o'clock, dinner time, and Ryo was doing his usual, leaving the house so he could drink from one of the blood bags he got from a hospital's blood bank.

Ryo hid himself in the woods as always. He wouldn't return inside the house until everyone was done eating.

* * *

Back in the house the four were about to sit and eat.

But before Sage took his spot at the table he said with distaste, "I see Ryo is once again not eating with us. I'm going to go look for him. I had it with his disappearing acts all the time."

Cye acted quickly before Sage could even reach the door. "Wait!" He thought hastily on what to say next. "I don't really care that he's been missing out on all my cooking. It's alright, you don't have to go looking for him."

"I am anyway. He's being rude missing every meal everyday. And it's not making sense on _why_."

"Well, if you're going to go look for Ryo…I'll, I'll come with you."

"Do you know something?"

"Know something? No, of course not. I'm on the same page as you. I don't know what's up with Ryo."

Sage only gave him a weird face, sure that Cye had to be hiding something. But he would wait to get it out of him later after he were to find Ryo and interrogate him.

Sage looked to the other two. "What about you two? You guys coming along?"

"I'm staying out of this," Kento said. "Since it's been a year of us living together in order to fight the baddies and soon enough realizing that Ryo doesn't like eating with us, I've sort of stopped paying attention to Ryo disappearing. I ignore it now."

"Aren't you a bit curious on what Ryo's been doing," Rowen asked?

"A little, I guess. But I'm just going to stay here anyway."

"Well, alright," Sage said as they were about to leave. "Don't take any of our food."

"I won't, promise."

"We're going to hold you to that, Kento," Rowen said as they walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4 Cornered

**Chapter 4 Cornered:**

_**Yeah, I know! Finally got this chapter up! Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"We don't know if Ryo's even around here," Cye said as they entered the woods from their backyard. "He may be in the city."

"I doubt it," Rowen said. "He always seems to return right after we're done eating."

"Oh, yeah. I guess he does." Then Cye thought to himself, _'why couldn't he just tell them? It would be a whole lot easier for all of us. What is he waiting for?'_

"Cye," Rowen started. "You ok over there?"

"Huh?" He looked over at him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You seem preoccupied. What're you thinking about?"

"Just wondering where he could be in these woods. That's all." Cye gave him a reassuring smile.

Rowen just shrugged it off and left it at that.

"_Sage? Can you hear me,"_ Rowen asked through his mind?

"_Yes, I can hear you."_

"_Are you also sensing that Cye is hiding something?"_

"_Yes, he's never been a good liar."_ Sage walked over a huge tree root that stuck out of the ground before continuing. _"Whatever it is he's hiding, it's gotta be about Ryo."_

"_Agreed."_ Then he asked, _"When should we confront him about it?"_

"_The same time we do Ryo."_

* * *

Fifteen minutes came of the three searching for Ryo in the woods.

They didn't have to look for him any longer, for Ryo walked up to them.

"Guy's," he asked confused? "What're you doing here in the woods?"

"Looking for you," Sage answered irritated.

"Oh." Ryo looked down and away, biting his bottom lip.

"Why do you never eat with us, Ryo," Rowen asked?

"I, um…"

"He's allergic to many types of food," Cye answered for him. He hoped they believed him.

"Really," Sage and Rowen unison, stunned?

Cye smiled to himself. They actually fell for it!

"Uh, yeah," Ryo answered slowly.

"Why didn't you tell us," Sage asked?

"Just scared, I guess."

"Dude, we're your best friends," Rowen said. "You could've told us."

"I didn't know how you would react. I thought it would be negative."

Sage rolled his eyes. "Oh, c'mon Ryo. You know friends, _true friends_, would stick by each other no matter what. We would do the same."

Ryo smiled a small smile. "Thanks."

"Come on," Rowen said. "Let's get back to the house. I want to make sure Kento didn't eat our food."

So the four walked back to the house, Ryo and Cye hanging back a little to talk, though more so through the mind.

"_Thanks, Cye."_

"_You're welcome, but I really think you should tell them. I mean you heard what Sage said, and what he said was true. We will all be by your side no matter what."_

"_Yeah, but being allergic to food is one thing, and being a vampire is another."_

"_Well, that first part is actually true for you since you can't have anything but blood._

"_And I accepted what you are because you're my best friend and I know you. Believe me when I say, they will accept you just the way I have."_

There was a moment of silence before Ryo spoke up. _"Alright, I'll tell them."_

"_When?"_

"_Maybe after they eat."_

* * *

The four got back to the house.

Kento heard the backdoor open and close, and before he got to them yelled, "Hey! You guy's find, Ryo?"

"Yeah, we did," Sage answered.

Now in front of them, Kento asked Ryo, "so bud, what's goin' on?"

Not really wanting to say that lie again after promising Cye he'd finally tell the others the truth, he cleared his throat. "Actually, there's something you guy's should know."

"You mean there's more secrets," Sage asked annoyed once more?

"Well, um…"

Ryo was unable to answer the question, for a loud crash came from the front of the house.


End file.
